1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
In recent years, recording media including images formed thereon by electrophotography have been used in various fields, and images are also formed on recording media such as cardboard and the molded recording media are used, in the field of packaging (packaging material).
Herein, in the related art, the recording media including images formed thereon by electrophotography may be used in a folded state after the formation of images. However, a phenomenon (deletion) in which images are peeled off in a folded portion may occur and improvement in strength with respect to the folding of images has been required.